PETA
by Zohsan46
Summary: Beri tahu aku cara menggambar peta untuk menuju hatimu, Nami! [LuffyxNami/ flashfiction]
"PETA"

One piece belong to Oda-sensei

.

.

.

Langit cerah itu kini berubah menjadi oranye kemerahan. Hari sudah menjelang malam. Ditandai dengan adanya warna jingga menghiasi pojok langit pulau *Mochi-mochi. Walau belum terbenam, matahari sudah condong dan akan segera meninggalkan peraduannya.

Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu mengeratkan pakaiannya, angin malam akan segera datang. Tekanan udara normal dan angin juga bertiup lembut menggerakan perlahan helaian rambut pirang yang sengaja ia gerai.

Pandangannya menerawang ke arah lautan yang luas. Seulas seyum mengembang di bibirnya yang merekah.

 _Kira-kira sedang apa Luffy dan yang lainnya sekarang_?

Ya. Beberapa jam yang lalu mereka mendarat di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni yang bernama pulau Mochi-mochi. Seperti biasa, sang kapten akan bersemangat jika mendengar kata pulau dan petualangan. Namun, kali ini gadis pecinta uang dan jeruk itu memilih tinggal di kapal seorang. Bukan apa-apa, ini merupakan kesempatan yang bagus untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang tertunda.

Sebelumnya ia sempat berdebat dengan sang kapten akan keputusannya untuk tetap tinggal di kapal. Namun, Nami adalah Nami, hanya dengan satu pukulan 'lembut' ia berhasil membungkam Luffy yang terus memaksanya untuk ikut berpetualang di pulau tersebut.

Tinggal di kapal sendiri tidak masalah. Itung-itung menjaga kapal Thousand Sunny Go, selain itu jika ia mengikuti kemauan sang kapten yang hanya peduli dengan daging dan petualangan Kapan ia akan bisa menyelesaikan proyek pembuatan peta dunianya?

 _kurasa tidak akan pernah._ Ucap batin Nami miris.

Setelah itu ia masuk ke kapal dan berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya di sana . Benar-benar waktu yang pas untuk menyelesaikan sketsa peta yg ia buat sebelumnya.

Nami menghela napas.

Hatinya mendadak kesal mengingat kejadian tadi siang. Semua kru minus robin membuatnya hampir kehilangan peta-peta yang sudah ia gambar dari berhari-hari yang lalu. Dimulai dari _baka_ kapten yang ngotot ingin menangkap seekor udang di tengah lautan, yang hampir saja membuat kapal tenggelam ke dasar laut.

Kemudian ussop dan chopper yang main superman-supermanan, yang benar saja Sogeking bahkan tak bersayap(?) alhasil konsentrasinya buyar dan gambar peta sempat tertunda. Lalu _baka_ Marimo dan koki mesum berkelahi gegara meributkan siapa yang paling ganteng.

Oke. Yang terakhir terdengar absurd, tapi Nami masih tetap bisa mengatasinya. Franky dan Brook mencoba senjata superrrrr nista. Dengan kalimat andalan _'tolong tunjukan celana dalamu'_

Gadis itu sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya. Tangannya masih bergerak lincah menggambar ukiran serta letak dan garis di atas kertas putih itu, saat tengah asik menggambar tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara.

 _BRUUGGHHH_

"Eh?" kagetnya sambil menoleh ke asal suara. Ia bangkit dan berdiri sambil memasang kuda-kuda, seingatnya hanya ia seorang yang ada di kapal sekarang. Dan teman-temannya yang lain belum kembali dari hutan.

Belum sampai di situ, suara lain kembali terdengar nyaring dari pojok ruangan.

 _KRRUUYYUUKK—_

' _Eh?_

Nami mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, langkahnya terhenti dan menilik sekitar. Barusan itu adalah bunyi perut seseorang, dan ia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak sedang dalam keadaan perut kosong.

Lalu bunyi perut siapa?

Ia kembali melangkah dan mendekat ke arah tempat yang mencurigakan. Seingatnya juga di ruangan kerjanya tak ada gundukan kain merah yang tergeletak di lantai kapal.

Hatinya berdegup kencang dan juga was-was. Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, sekarang ia sendirian tanpa teman-teman krunya yang lain. Mendapati hal seperti itu membuatnya sedikit menyesal karena menolak ajakan sang kapten untuk membolang di hutan. Saat sedang panik dan takut seperti itu tiba-tiba Nami merasa perut rampingnya dililit sesuatu, otomatis ia menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Merasakan lilitan tersebut semakin kencang—

"Aaahhhhh aku laappparrrrr, aku ingin makan daging!"

"Luffy?" kata Nami kaget, kemudian mencubit tangan Luffy yang melilit perutnya. Membuat sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nami!?" seru Luffy tidak terima.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!? Bukankah kau pergi ke hutan bersama dengan yang lain?"

"Ah... itu, aku tadi ingin pipis dan kembali ke kapal." jawabnya polos.

Nami mengernyit. "Hah? Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?!"

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin mereka tersesat—"

 _DUUGGHH_

Satu pukulan mendarat mulus di kepala sang kapten.

"Bodoh! Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyusul mereka kembali?"

"Mana bisa seperti itu. Aku melihat kau sendirian di kapal, bagaimana jika nanti kau tiba-tiba di serang." jawabnya sambil kembali mengelus perut yang kembali berbunyi.

"Eh? Kau, kau... mengkhawatirkanku?" tanya Nami tak percaya. Yang benar saja! Ia adalah Luffy. Barusan yang mengatakan seperti itu adalah Luffy!

Luar biasa.

Lautan memang sangat misterius _._

"Tentu saja bodoh!" sahut Luffy sewot, kemudian ia berteriak. "Aaaahhhhh aku kelaparan!"

Nami tersenyum lembut sembari bergumam. "Bodoh"

"Apa kau sudah menyelesaikan petamu?" tanya Luffy tiba-tiba, mengabaikan bunyi nyaring dari perutnya.

Nami menggeleng, "Masih belum." ia membalikan badan dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Lalu duduk di sana. Melihat hal itu, Luffy bangkit dan mendekat ke arah Nami.

"Apa menggambar itu sulit?" lagi ia bertanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hei apa kau bisa mengajariku menggambar ? aku ingin melukis manusia ikan!" kata Luffy semangat.

"Hah? Berhenti bercanda, diamlah dan jangan menggangguku."

Nami sudah hendak mengusir pemuda itu. Namun, Luffy kemudian berseru. "Tapi aku ingin kau mengajariku cara menggambar!"

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau kau beralasan konyol seperti tadi—"

"Tidak, bukan. Akun ingin menggambar peta untuk menuju hatimu." Tukasnya dengan wajah serius. Kelewat serius malah.

 _EEEEHHHHHH!?_

Nami hanya terbengong hampir menganga demi di dengarnya ucapan sang kapten. Dan pemda itu tertawa geli melihat reaksi Nami.

Lautan memang...

Sangat,

Sangat misterius.

.

Sementara itu ...

"Dasar bodoh! Kemana perginya _baka_ kapten itu hah!?" gerutu seorang pria berambut Marimo dengan bekas luka di mata kirinya.

"Dia tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapan kita dan selalu bertindak semaunya sendiri." keluh Usopp yang mendapat anggukan bringas dari Chopper.

 _JJREEENNGGG_

"Oh nona, tolong tunjukan celana dalammu. Yohohohoho" ucap Brook genit sambil mengedip jahil ke arah Robin. *Ah! Author Khilaf! Brook tidak punya mata!*

"Suuppeeeerrrrrr membingungkan! Kemana perginya kapten kita?" tanya Franky mulai merasa jengah.

"Ini semua gara-gara otak Marimomu hingga membuat kita tersesat" tuduh Sanji seenak jidat

Zoro menoleh dan memegang katanannya, "HAH!? Bilan apa kau koki sialan."

Dan ... di akhir kisah para kru mugiwara akhirnya kembali ke kapal yang kemudian mendapati Luffy dan Nami yang sedang tertidur sambil duduk berdua.

OWARI


End file.
